Ryuumei Mikado
|-|Mikado Ryuumei= |-|Shura Mandala Unleashed= Summary Ryuumei Mikado is the adoptive mother of Ryuusui Mikado and one of the eastern representatives. During the course of the story, it is revealed that she is none other than Eleonore. It has been revelead that Tenma Yato once proposed to her to join the Yasukahagi but she refused out of loyality to the Golden Beast Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely 7-A. High 1-A via Shura Mandala Name: Ryuumei Mikado, Formerly Eleonore von Wittenburg Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Female Age: Seems to be late 30s Classification: Adoptive mother of Ryuusui Mikado, Head of the Mikado Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Barrier Generation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Explosion Manipulation via Talisman, Fire Manipulation, Can boost her speed, Telepathy via Reishin, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Should be stronger than Habaki and the Eastern team sans Madara, can keep up with the Tenma who are shown to bust mountains without their Taikyoku. Vaporized several tsunamis with her flames.). High Outerversal level via Shura Mandala (Her Shura Mandala, when at full power, is stronger than Morei's Taikyoku) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be as fast as Habaki, Soujirou and the Eastern team sans Madara) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class+, likely Mountain Class Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Could keep up with the Tenmas, endured the attacks of the dead soldiers manipulated by Momiji) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range via Talisman Standard Equipment: Talisman Intelligence: Very experienced, as she knows the identities of the Tenma due to retaining the memories of her past self as well being shown to be intelligent in battle. Weaknesses: Her Shura Mandala attack will harm her body and cause it to break away and collapse with time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'修羅曼荼羅・大焼炙 (Shura Mandala-Great Scorching heat):' A universe of destructive love, a Mandala that Ryuumei can manipulate, a testimony of her love and loyalty towards the Beast, bringing forth the force of destruction. Her flames exceed the heat of Tenma Morei's own fire. By liberating it, Ryuumei's body breaks away and cracks, flames leaking from her body with enough heat to easily burn away Momiji's soldiers, even after they were all boosted by her and gained resistance to fire. By chanting, she can release a gigantic explosion of fire. *'神火清明` 急々如律令 (Shinka Seimei Kyukunuritsuryu):' The Ying and Yang art, invoking hundreds of charms before causing them to explode, bathing the entire battlefield in blazing flames. *'式神 (Shikigami):' The art to produce pseudo life in the form of Shikigami. While most of these Shikigami are no different from a doll, a high ranking formula can give them a will of their own. Shikigami can only function within a limited range due to their connection to their creator. Ryuumei can create birds to relay messages or study the environment, and an ox to pull a carriage. *'霊信 (Reishin):' This art allows Ryuumei to communicate with her comrades through waveguide, allowing them to talk through their feelings and emotions. Ryuumei can also cure someone from fatigue by overflowing them with life energy through a mantra. The amount of people who can communicate through this depends on the user. *'神速通 (Shinsokutsuu):' While the details are unknown, it’s an art that allow Ryuumei to increase her speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Good Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1